What's To Come
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: Sam is left fighting for his life after abandoning the demon trials, while Cas is struggling to adapt. Life as a human is tougher than he anticipated. With Sam's health deteriorating, and one depressed ex angel to look after, the Winchester's (original and honorary), are pushed to their limits as they try to muddle through their train wreck of a life.
1. When Everything Comes Crashing Down

Sat in an old, worn, leather chair beside Sam's hospital bed, Dean's hand were wrapped around his little brothers. Dean's eyes were red from crying. His tough guy shield long demolished after the events outside the church. The haunting images of Sam coughing, choking and struggling for breath against the body of the Impala flooded Dean's mind, as they had done for the last 11 hours. Sam was still unconscious. Dean was completely alone. No one to call. Only three people remained in his family tree. One of them was missing, the other fighting for his life on every machine the hospital could offer. The doctor's couldn't diagnose what was wrong with him. But how could they? This wasn't just a really bad fever or a broken arm, Sam was the victim to a trial God created to shut the gates of Hell forever. The thing didn't carry an antidote.

Dean was torn from his thoughts by the light sound or whimpering from outside the door of Sam's hospital room. Furrowing an eyebrow, Dean eye's immediately widened at the sight before him.

There at the door, stood Cas. Breathing heavily and panting, he was gripping the doorway tightly as if it was the only thing keeping him vertical.

"Cas?" Dean asked, softly.

"D'n..." Cas's weak voice answered before his eyelids flickered and he collapsed to the floor.

Dean jumped from the chair he was sitting in and rushed over to Cas. Putting a finger to the angels neck, Dean was relieved to find a pulse, although it was dangerously weak. "Help!" He screamed. "I need help!"


	2. Intentions

As Dean walked into the room, Cas was sat up on the edge of the hospital bed, the doctor stood in front of him. He looked tired, his clothes torn and dirty. To anyone else, he would definitely fit the homeless guy profile from current looks alone. Having been back to the Men of Letters bunker to pick up supplies, Dean looked wrecked himself. The bags under his eyes from sleep deprivation were beginning to make themselves known in a shade of light purple.

"Mr..." The doctor began.

A look of fear was evident of Cas' face.

"Winchester." Dean spoke up. "Cas Winchester, he's my brother."

"Well then Mr Winchester, you're free to go." The doctor walked out of the room.

Dean walked over to Cas. "Are you going to explain to me what the hell's going on?"

Cas sighed, looking down. "Metatron. His intentions were never to close the gates of Heaven, he wanted to banish all angels from Heaven."

"So Naomi? She was right?" Dean scoffed. "Are you friggin' serious, Cas?!" He shook his head. "I mean what the hell Cas?!"

"I-" Cas began, but was drowned out immediately by Dean.

"You didn't listen...Again! And look what happened!" Dean stated. "She said that Metatron was _**trying**_ to break it. It wasn't broken when you were you were still here. What did you do?" He shouted, much louder than he meant to.

"I didn't do anything..." Cas' tone was still weak and plagued with emotion. "Metatron was gathering the elements needed for a spell. Murdering a Nephilim, cutting off a Cupid's bow, they were all pieces. But to complete the spell, he needed..." Cas stopped and sighed, looking down once again.

Dean furrowed an eyebrow.

"He needed my grace." Cas answered after a long pause.

Dean's eyes widened.

A tear trickled down Cas' cheek before he looked down once again.

A million thoughts ran through Dean's mind. He looked at his once angel, now human friend stood in front of him, and was completely lost for words. He had never seen Cas so broken. Even after he gave up the search for his father, he wasn't as low as this. He immediately felt guilty for the harsh words he had thrown at him. Part of Cas had been ripped away from him, and now all that was left was the shell of a man who had lost everything and had nothing. Closing the gap between them, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas before pulling him closely in a comforting, friendly hug. He was close to tears himself, but he had to be strong for his friend. Pulling away, Dean took a closer look at him.

More tears were now trickling down Cas' face. Cas was quick to wipe them away. "I'm crying..." He stated in a still weak tone. "Why I am crying?"

"You're human, and that's what humans do. They cry when they lose something or someone close to them." Dean explained softly before sighing. "You should change."

"Into what?" Cas asked.

Walking over to the duffel he had dumped by the door, he unzipped it before taking out a pair of jeans and a light blue plaid shirt. He handed them to Cas.

"Thank you." Cas nodded.

"I'll be in Sam's room when you're done." Dean stated before walking off.


	3. Whole Lotta' Dead, Apart From You

Dean was sat back in the old leather chair in the same position as he had been in before Cas scared him out of his wits early by collapsing. When Cas walked into Sam's room, Dean looked up and smirked slightly.

"What?" Cas asked, looking down at the clothes he was dressed in.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head. "It's just when you see a guy in the same clothes for four years, it's really strange to see him in anything else."

Cas walked further into the room and stood by the Youngest Winchester's bedside, taking in his pale face. "How's Sam?" He asked.

"I don't know." Dean answered truthfully. "The doctors don't know what's wrong with him, so they don't know how to treat him. They can't find any signs of what could be wrong although he had plenty of symptoms." He explained.

"I could..." Cas began before cutting himself short upon realisation. Sighing, he grabbed a metal framed chair at the side of the room before pulling it across beside the bed and sitting down on it. He looked across at Dean. "Sam will be okay Dean."

"I know." Answered Dean in a less than convinced tone as if he didn't truly believe his own words. But Sam had to be okay. He just had to be. "Cas..."

Cas looked up.

"What will happen to the angels that have fallen?" Dean asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I would imagine that those who survive the fall will roam the Earth. I don't know whether they were thrown out or cast out. They may still have their grace, in which case they shall still be angels effectively, just a little out of their depth down here."

"You don't think they'll cope well?"

Cas shook his head.

"How about you? How are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Dean stated. "You can talk to me, man."

"And say what? Everything's going to be alright because it always is?!" Cas finally spoke up. "I'm human, Dean, and I've never been human! My home has just been taken over by Metatron who is intent on destroying it, and I have just witnessed my brothers burning in the sky. All of them!" More tears were now trickling down Cas' cheeks. "Uhhh!" He groaned angrily, wiping them away. "Why can't I stop crying?!" He shouted.

Dean hadn't thought of it like that. The angels were all God's children, therefore Cas' family and he had just had to watch as they fell to Earth. Wings burning as they shot down from the sky like stars. Dean sighed. He knew how it felt to watch someone you love burn, and so did Sam. "Hey..." Dean began softly.

Cas was still wiping away tears.

"Hey..." He called again, trying to get Cas' attention.

Cas finally looked across at Dean.

"I'm sorry about the angels, and your home." Dean stated in a soft tone. "Sam and I can help you. Being human isn't as hard as you would think. I mean, you were practically human once when you were cut off from Heaven, and you coped then."

"Why are you even offering to help me? You hate me, remember?" Cas stated, obviously still hurt by Dean's harsh words back at the Men of Letters before any of this happened.

Dean sighed. "You're family Cas, and you may not have noticed, but Sam and I don't exactly have much left. Our family tree is a whole lotta' dead, all apart from you. The Men of Letters bunker is as much your home as it is ours, and you're already a Winchester in my book."

Cas was about to reply when the sound of a light moan came from the bed.

Dean immediately turned to his little brother, eyes wide when he noticed that he was beginning to awaken. "Sammy? Sammy?" He stood up from the chair and moved as close to Sam as he possibly could.

Sam's eyes began to flicker.

Taking an even tighter hold of his brother's hand, he smiled. "That's it Sammy. Open your eyes little brother."

Cas stood up too on the other side of the bed. "Come on Sam." He encouraged softly.

As green eyes met green and blue ones, both Dean and Cas smiled thankfully.

"Cas, go and get a doctor or a nurse." Dean stated but after noticing Cas' slight panic at the task shook his head. "Doesn't matter, just stay here with him."

Cas nodded.

Dean rushed out of the room.

Sam looked up at Cas. "Cas?"

"Hi Sam." Cas smiled.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Long story." He answered.

Dean returned into the room with a doctor.

The doctor began to check over Sam. Once he was done, he turned to Dean and Cas. "Your brother appears fine. All of the symptoms are gone. He will be weak for a few days, but there is nothing life threatening or that requires any form of treatment, surgery or medication." He then looked back at Sam. "We're going to keep you here over night just to monitor you, you'll be discharged in the morning."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean also nodded.

* * *

Later that night, Sam awoke to find his brother still sat beside him. He tried to sit up more on the bed without waking him, but he should've known that Dean's mother henning big brother senses would immediately pick up on his struggles.

"Hey." Dean smiled softly in a whisper before proceeding to help Sam achieve the goal he set out for.

"Hey." Sam replied.

The hospital room was shrouded in darkness. The only light was faint and leaked in from the hallway.

Looking to the other side of the bed, Sam furrowed an eyebrow at the sight before him.

Cas was sat slumped in the other chair fast asleep and he could just make out that he was dressed in a plaid shirt and jeans.

Sam turned to Dean. "Dean?"

Dean immediately sighed before looking down.

"Dean?" Sam pushed. "What's happened?"

"It was Metatron. Cas thought that he was trying to close up shop on Heaven so he helped him complete these trials."

"And?"

"And Metatron lied. It was a spell. To throw all angels out of Heaven."

"But what about Cas?" Sam asked.

"The last part of the spell...required an angels grace."

Sam's eyes widened before he looked at Cas in the chair. "He took Cas' grace." He couldn't believe it. He turned back to Dean. "Cas is human?"

Dean nodded.

"Oh my god!" Sam washed a hand down his face before shaking his head. "Dean, what are we going to do?"

"What we always do. Make the best of a bad situation."


End file.
